


In the Dark

by raynoremmas



Category: A3! (Video Game)
Genre: BDSM, Dom/sub, M/M, Pet Names, Piss, Sexting, Top!Yuki, bottom!tenma, ill add kinks as they happen, let the small angry man top!
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-01
Updated: 2020-04-04
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:14:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22500784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/raynoremmas/pseuds/raynoremmas
Summary: Yuki has a secret Instablam account where he talks about wanting to dominate someone. He has a mutual who's interested in his offer, but will Yuki be willing to sacrifice his pride to be open with this submissive stranger?Social Media AU (aka.. everything is the same but Yuki finds out he's been sexting his roommate this entire time). I'll update the tags as it gets kinkier!!
Relationships: Rurikawa Yuki/Sumeragi Tenma
Comments: 14
Kudos: 72





	1. Chapter 1

Yuki kicked off his shoes as the colorful cat charms on his bag softly clinked together. The green-haired boy unzipped his bag to grab his homework and headed over to his desk. He opened up his laptop that was covered in several cute stickers that he designed on the case and began typing in his password once it booted up. While waiting for his PC to warm up, he reached over to his neatly organized tools and grabbed a hair pin. Pinning his bangs back, he opened up his social media account in one tab and his homework in another. When the screen loaded, he felt his cheeks grow warm at the sight.

His eyes were slightly wide as he was greeted by a substantial amount of lewd images. _Glad that hack isn’t here right now_ , he thought as he came to the conclusion that he must have forgot to log back in to his main account. As he was about to switch back to his other account, he noticed he had a message notification.

Yuki had his beautiful apricot eyes on this person for quite awhile. They mutually followed each other and had recently bonded over their similar kinks. The cute boy took extra measures to make sure no one he knew personally found his lewd account. He’d used a fake name and never posted pictures of himself on his private account. If he was ever found out, he wouldn’t be able to live down the embarrassment. On his main account, he abided by a very specific and adorable aesthetic. He had a decent following that was interested in his design work and his roles at the Mankai Company. Kazunari insisted on following him when he found his account, and the rest of the Mankai Company was quick to follow- at least those who had social media. No one would take him seriously as a designer if they had found out his questionable kinks. They didn’t line up with his aesthetic at all- especially since he was such a sadist. He loved the thrill that came with the idea of inflicting pain on others. Entertaining the thought after a stressful day at work and school was always a sure-fire way for him to relieve stress.

He looked to the bottom right corner of his screen for the time. _I have about 20 minutes until he should get here. I’ll just check it and sign off,_ he decided as he clicked the message.

_Hey btw, I remember you saying you wanted to try playing a game some time, right? Would you want to… maybe play one together? Just thought I’d ask, since we have similar kinks and all. If not that’s fine, though. I know we had both said we’d never done something like that, so I don’t mind if you don’t want to haha._

He read the message about three times to make sure he was processing it correctly. They’d only been talking back and forth when he’d had free time for the past week, which wasn’t too often in between practice, school, and costume designing. He wasn’t sure what to say. He had never really talked to anyone personally about his kinks before, much less sexted someone. Every time he wanted to get off, he would just look at or read whatever had his interest lately- which was quite the list.

 _Hmm… I suppose I’ll end up trying it sooner or later, so why not?_ He stopped typing to think for a moment. _But there are a few things I don’t want to do, of course. 1st: I don’t want to send pictures of myself. You can if you want, but I won’t make you since I won’t be. 2nd: Don’t blow up my phone, I’m pretty busy irl with stuff. That’s really it, I think. Any objections?_ He read over his message once before hitting send. Then, he moused over to log back in to his main account. With that out of the way, he groaned and opened his homework tab.

The small boy jumped a little as he heard Tenma’s usual knock before the door to their dorm opened. The taller boy walked in, closing the door behind him. “I’m home,” he groaned mockingly as he kicked off his shoes. He trailed over to his chair and sat down, setting his head down on his desk and sighing heavily.

“Welcome home, hack. You better have passed your exams like you said you would,” Yuki said in a flat tone, hoping he’d get an answer out of the boy with sunset-colored hair.

“Of course I did! Don’t be stupid,” he retorted. Izumi had warned everyone that if they didn’t pass their exams, they wouldn’t be able to act onstage until their grades rose. Tenma had to hit his textbooks hard in order to pass, but he’d successfully done it after a few long nights of studying. The orange-haired boy reached for his phone and put in one of his earbuds. He then started typing something, ignoring Yuki and silently starting his homework.

Yuki smirked at his roommate’s actions. _I’m glad Izumi brought the hammer down when she did. It’s about time that idiot starts doing his homework when he’s home from school instead of bothering me about costume designing._ Yuki’s phone vibrated, interrupting his train of thought. He reached for it and typed in his passcode. While looking at the notification, he bit his lip. He was distracted by his homework that he had completely forgotten he had agreed to a game. He tapped the notification and waited for his direct messages to load.

_That’s fine with me. I don’t really want to send pictures either, and I’m pretty busy myself._

  
The young boy tucked his silky emerald hair behind his ear while waiting for his online friend to finish typing his next message. He glanced over at Tenma, who was still typing away on his phone. _Weird, he’s not usually glued to that thing. Must have a shoot soon._ He noted as he was again interrupted by his phone vibrating. He looked back at his screen.

_It’s a bit hard to play traditional games like truth or dare since we aren’t sending any pictures… How about we skip the dare part and just ask each other questions? I was thinking you could flip a coin. Whoever chooses the winning side gets to ask the other whatever they want. Truthful answers only. I choose heads though~_

Yuki got up from his desk and casually walked over to his backpack and put on his shoes. He grabbed his coin purse and his coat. “Oi, I’m going to the store on the corner. You want something to drink?” He called out to his messy haired roommate, who was looking at his textbook.

“Sure,” Tenma reached over to grab his wallet. He opened it and tossed his credit card at Yuki. “Surprise me. You know what I like.” He called out before facing his computer again.

“Yeah, anything soft for your old man tastes,” he snorted.

“Hey!” Tenma shouted, turning around to glare at him. “I was going to pay for you, but if you’re going to be a brat then never mind!”

“Yeah, yeah, I’m leaving now. Thanks,” he said before shutting the door behind him.

Yuki slipped the silver card into his pastel macaron-shaped wallet and dug out an old, worn coin. No going back after this, huh? He stared at the coin. Nothing to lose. With that thought, he tossed the coin into the air and snatched it into his fist as it came falling down. He placed it on the back of his hand, anticipating the result. He then lifted his palm, revealing a coin that had his side facing up. Pulling his phone out of his pocket, he started typing his reply.

_Done. Looks like you lost. ;) You’ll be answering all my questions from here on out. Got that?_

His partner started typing back instantly as Yuki continued his trip to the store.

_Can’t believe I lost :( heads is my lucky pick~ But from here on out I’ll answer as honestly as possible, master ;)_

Yuki snorted, rolling his eyes at his partner’s cheeky reply. _Better buy an energy drink to keep me from getting tired tonight_ , he decided as he pulled open the door to the corner store near the run-down theatre he called home.


	2. Chapter 2

The feminine boy lifted his fist to his dorm door, giving the usual knock before entering. “I’m back,” he called out in the direction of Tenma’s side of the room as he kicked off his shoes again. The two boys had grown tired of having to get up from their spots across the room to answer the door, so they had a specific knock they used before walking in. Yuki grabbed his roommate’s card out of his wallet before tucking it away in his bag. He noticed Tenma wasn’t anywhere in their room, so he set his card and drink down on his desk. 

As he made his way to his desk, he pulled his phone out of his dress pocket and unlocked it. He pulled his chair out and sat down as he opened his DMs.

Yuki pinned his hair back with his colorful, familiar clip. It was a pastel blue clip covered in white plastic icing and adorned with pink strawberry charms. Muku had given it to him at their school’s festival a few weeks prior. Omi had helped them set up for the festival, and in exchange he took photos of Yuki and Muku in their festival attire for his club. Thinking back on it, Yuki remembered that not too long after that day he had decided to make his private account.

How long had it been since he and Muku became friends? He couldn’t remember, but he knew it had been quite a long journey. He told Muku just about everything. His dreams, his aspirations, his aesthetics, even his kinks that he so desperately tried to hide from the world. The soft-spoken boy had always been there for him.  _ Oh yeah, I should probably tell him about this, huh?  _ He thought as he began typing his next message. 

Yume:  _ Master, huh. What other dynamics are you into? By the way, what time is it for you? If I remember correctly, you're in the same time zone as me.  _

Maru:  _ Yeah, we're in the same time zone, I think. It's around 17:00 for me right now. Hmm… Well, I think I'd be down to try any dynamic you threw at me. I don't have a preference~ But some that I know I have an interest in are petplay, dom/sub, and master/slave. Next question~ _

Yume:  _ You sure you're not into the brat/brat tamer dynamic? You're awfully pushy for a submissive. I remember you saying you were into degradation. Do you have any limits with that? _

Maru:  _ Oh yeah, forgot that's what that was called. Yeah, I'm into that and I think my only limit is don't degrade my appearance, but you can't see me so that doesn't really matter.  _

Yume:  _ Yeah. This seems like it'll be a fun game after all. _

Yuki's train of text was cut short as he heard Tenma's usual knock at the door before it swung open. He instinctively locked his phone and looked toward Tenma as he called out from the door. "Oi, Yuki, dinner's done! Omi said you better stop working to eat or he'll drag you out himself." 

"Yeah, yeah, I'll be there in a minute, let me finish sewing on these buttons," he lied, projecting his voice toward the door. He breathed a sigh of relief as he watched Tenma close the door to head back to the living area of the dorms. 

_ I got carried away for a minute. Damn, I couldn't have picked a worse living situation, huh?  _ He thought, glancing back down at his phone. Though, it wasn't like he  _ wasn't _ enjoying the thrill of almost getting caught. 

He began typing again as he stood to make his way to the dining area. Though, it was basically a dinner party at this point with all four troupes eating together every night. He sighed as he realized he’d be sharing another meal with all the loud Mankai boys. He didn’t hate it, but it definitely gave him a headache afterwards. 

Yume:  _ Would you be opposed to obeying some commands? If not though, that's fine. I don't want to interrupt you if you're busy.  _

The boy with the small frame slipped his phone into his dress pocket again and headed toward the dining hall. On the way, he ran into his fluffy, pink haired friend.

“Aah, Yuki! You’re wearing the clip I got you!” He smiled and his blue eyes glittered with excitement. 

“Of course I wear it!” He blushed, looking away from his friend in embarrassment. “Anyways, you won’t believe what happened…” He proceeded to tell Muku everything that was happening between him and the mutual on his private account in a hushed tone.

“Wow! It’s amazing you found someone like that without even trying. I could never do something like that. I hope it works out and you become their prince~” He said in a hopeful tone with his hands clasped.

“Relax, Wonder Boy. It’s not going to turn into anything more than this.” Yuki rolled his eyes. “You sure have a way of turning every situation into a shoujo manga.”

“Why not?” He frowned and opened the dining hall door, holding it open for his friend. 

“Because I don’t have time for stuff like that. I’m always occupied with costume designing,” he replied bluntly as he sat down. “Not to mention there’s practice too.”

He sighed, sitting across from his friend, “I guess you’re right. Anyways,” his voice to a whisper, “Do you think we’re having curry again today? I really hope not.” He gave a nervous laugh.

“I think the Currian had cooking duty again, so the chance of dinner being curry is pretty high.” He was sick of Izumi’s curry by this point. It was about the third time they’d had it this week. However, it couldn’t be helped as Omi was busy with school. 

Yuki waved over at Tenma and Misumi, signaling them to come sit with them. “Mukuuuuu!” Misumi exclaimed, rushing over to him. He handed him a volume of manga. “I finished this manga you let me borrow. It had lots of triangles in it!” His orange eyes scrunched up with his big smile.

_ Ugh, that Trianglian-, _ Yuki thought to himself before he was cut off by Kazunari, who excitedly asked if anyone had seen his latest post on Instablam of Misumi and him playing with the stray cats that lingered around the theatre. 

Though Tenma wasn’t as loud, he realized he hadn’t heard from their leader at all during the commotion. He quickly glanced over at him from across the table, making sure not to draw any attention to himself.  _ He’s on his phone again, huh?  _ He usually wasn’t on his phone at the table, but Yuki shrugged this off again. As Tenma pressed the button on his phone to lock it, Yuki jumped slightly at the unexpected vibration from his pocket. Confused, he pulled his phone out of his pocket and wondered if Tenma had just sent him a text.  _ Oh,  _ he thought as he’d realized the notification was from his follower on his side account. 

_ Weird... It vibrated right when the hack locked his phone,  _ he thought as he shrugged it off and dug into his dinner.

“Ugh, I could barely stomach that curry,” he complained as he and Tenma walked back to their dorm. “When are we practicing tonight, hack?”

“In about two hours from now. The room won’t be open until then ‘cause- Hey! I’m not a hack,” Tenma growled, glaring at his sassy roommate. 

“Yeah, yeah. I’m gonna take a nap until then, goodnight,” he yawned as he lied, trying to make himself more convincing. He turned the knob to their dorm, walking in and flopping down on his bed. 

Tenma shook his head and wondered if he’d ever be respected by the younger boy as he sat down at his desk to continue his homework. 

The boy with the emerald hair rolled over to face the wall and pulled out his phone. He brushed his hair behind his ear as he opened up his DMs. 

Maru:  _ I wouldn’t be opposed to that at all, so long as it isn’t something that could get me caught or in trouble. I don’t live alone, so nothing outside of my room. The more discreet, the better tbh. _

Yuki smirked as his mind wandered to all kinds of devious tasks. The only thing that stopped him was the "discreet" part. He bit the inside of his cheek in thought before giving a reply.

Yume: _ That's fair. I hope you're thirsty. Your first command is to drink water. The maximum amount of time you have to drink one bottle is 20 minutes. You don't piss until I say so. Understood? _

Maru: _ Haha, that's such a strong kink to start out with. You're on. I've got half a bottle sitting here that I'll start with. _

Yume: _ Good. By the way, you need to work on your manners, brat.  _ _ You answer me with "yes sir" next time or I'll add water. _

Maru:  _ Yes sir... So formal. I'll behave though, I'd rather not piss myself _

Yume:  _ You'd better. I won't hesitate to make you squirm. I bet you get off on the embarrassment though, don't you? You should be careful so no one finds out what a slut you are _

Maru:  _ Mm, so what if I do? No one will find out. I'm pretty good at being discreet. By the way, I've finished that half bottle. I'm gonna go grab another _

Tenma stretched his arms and got up from his desk. He yawned and whispered, "Oi, Yuki, you still awake? I'm gonna go get a drink real quick. I'll be back."

Yuki laid perfectly still, trying to keep the steady pace of his breathing. His anxiety spiked and he let out a breath he wasn't aware he was holding when he heard his roommate exit their dorm.

What the hell? It had to be some kind of weird coincidence. There's no way Maru was Tenma. Right? It wouldn't have surprised Yuki if his roommate were submissive. But he'd never even dreamed that stepping out of his comfort zone would result in interacting with someone he knew. He shook his head and tried not to panic. It was ridiculous and unlike him to jump to conclusions. He calmed himself and got comfortable in bed again.

By the time Maru was on his third bottle of water, Yuki was licking his lips. The thought of someone squirming and waiting for release made him harder than he'd realized. As he looked at the time, he sighed silently in frustration. Practice would be starting soon, and while he wanted to make the other boy suffer longer, he had to end it soon.

Yume: _ How're you holding up, my pet? How badly do you need to go? _

Maru:  _ I need to go really bad. Can I? _

Yume: _ What do you say? _

Maru:  _ Agh, how embarrassing... Can I go please, Master? _

Yume:  _ What a pathetic excuse for begging. Ask again _

Maru:  _ Tch... Can I please go pee, Master? I've been holding it just like you asked, I promise. I feel like I'm going to wet myself if I can't go soon.. so please? _

Yume:  _ As entertaining as that is to imagine, I have something I need to do soon. Good boy, you can go now. _

Maru:  _ Thank you, sir~ _

Yuki jolted as he heard the creak of Tenma's chair.  _ No way,  _ he thought as he froze.  _ There's no way, right?  _ Three instances in a row was enough to make him think it was no longer a coincidence. He waited until he could hear the flush of the toilet and the running of water in the sink. How the hell was he supposed to deal with something like this? With Tenma of all people! He hated to admit it, but he’d always found his roommate rather attractive and charming. That wasn’t the issue though. He felt uncomfortable. 

The thing that scared him most was his want to continue. Maru wanted a partner who didn’t know him in real life, which also fits Tenma’s description. There’s no way he’d be able to have any type of relationship while being such a renowned actor. Everything was suddenly adding together in a way that made his head spin.

The bathroom door swung open and Tenma strolled out. “You awake, Yuki? It’s almost time for practice,” he called out from outside the bathroom.

The emerald haired boy jolted upright, “Yep, I’ll meet you there.” He scrambled out of bed and hurriedly put on his shoes. Closing the door to their shared dorm behind him, he sighed. He had so much to discuss with Muku. He silently hoped that hack didn’t catch on to his abrupt behavior as he strode through the garden. Preparing for the worst, he entered the practice hall. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! I hope you all enjoy this Tenyuki fic and look forward to the next chapter!


End file.
